casualroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
When Worlds Collide OC - Rokuro
"When your life is nothing but a curse... When everything you've known is a curse... When your religions hold no answers to the truths you seek... What do you do?" - Rokuro Kurenai Universe AUG-V Rokuro's universe is medieval and fantastical. The Gods of this realm have cursed the humans to live forever. When killed, they will always come back to life, losing bits of their sanity with each return. Humanity began looking into methods to restore their sanity, finding that blind faith in the Gods that cursed them to be their best bet. As such, the Gods became revered despite their ill intent. Humanity blindly worshipped the Gods and prayed for their sanity to return. No matter what, the Gods would not return their lost sanity, as it was something beyond their control. Instead, they told mankind to slaughter each other and take whatever sanity they could from each other. With no other choice, mankind took to executing and dispersing their sanity amongst each other. When the dead came back, they were butchered for the remaining dregs of sanity they contained until the world was full of zombies and barely-sane humans. Eventually, another curse came about that surpassed this undying curse on humanity that killed the target permanently, but. Then... there were the few rebels within society. These rebels did not follow the Gods blindly, but still worshipped them. They had searched for another method to regaining sanity, and discovered one of the very few blessings in existence within this world: Aurum. This golden liquid, when brewed properly, restored one's sanity and health to a certain extent. Some blends of Aurum created from local ingredients result in a unique blend that has a variety of effects. Aurum is rated on a letter-grade scale: * S-Grade - The highest possible grade of Aurum, which restores health and sanity to the consumer's prime. Obviously the most difficult to brew due to the requirement of very specific ingredients and a very specific brewing method. * A-Grade - Among the greatest grade of Aurum, which stores the majority of one's health and sanity. * B-Grade - A rare blend of Aurum that restores a large amount of health and sanity. * C-Grade - The most common blend of Aurum, restoring a mediocre amount of health and sanity. * D-Grade - Also the most common grade of Aurum, which replenishes a sub-par amount of lost health and sanity. In the search to create Aurum, this version of humanity uncovered an imperfect, yet useful variant of this golden liquid which they named "Argent." Argent is rated on a similar letter-grade system as Aurum, as Argent is a silver liquid that restores one's stamina, focus, and soul. In this world, Souls are drawn upon for combat in the form of "magic." This magic can be employed offensively or defensively as the User requires, with dedicated spells taught in the churches of the Gods. Weapons in this universe are medieval, consisting of swords, axes, polearms, hammers, daggers, whips, punching-implements, and bows/crossbows. These weapons, while made of metals and such, were sometimes imbued with the souls of their wielders. Those with powerful souls imprinted their souls onto their weapons, thus giving the weapon a unique edge that reflects the soul that has wielded the item. Other weapons are imprinted with the souls of fallen warriors that had died permanently, granting this weapon the ability to summon the armor worn by that soul. Elemental attributes come in the following, with their own derivative elements: * Fire * Ice * Lightning * Crystalline/Crystal * Void Generally speaking: * Derivatives of Fire involve heat or the after products of fire (like smoke or ash) * Derivatives of Ice involve the cold or liquids * Derivatives of Crystals involve solids like the earth and similar substances * Derivatives of Lightning involve energy or light * Void lacks any derivatives since it is the embodiment of the darkness within mankind. Man cannot create a derivative of the supreme darkness that embodies them, lest they unleash more unholy curses and nightmares upon the world. These elements aren't present in every weapon, and simply an extra touch should the user's soul desire an elemental enhancement. Fire and Ice are opposing elements, with the potential to cancel each other out depending on whose soul is stronger; the same applies to Lightning and Crystalline. Void is a forbidden element, as it stems from the darkness within man's heart and the gods that represent evil within this world. Despite this rather stereotypical origin of Void, mankind was said to have been born from the Void, as an experiment by one of the evil gods to create a dominant species to exist on the planet. As such, people can draw upon the Void to empower and further corrupt themselves, or invest all their faith in the Gods above to repent for their unholy conception. Regardless, Void enhances that which it corrupts, causing its users to go insane at a much more rapid pace than most. Very few have mastered its fullest potential, but those that do become known as Void Walkers; wielding the frightening power of the Void with their immensely-powerful souls for a greater cause. History - The Blacksmith and Rokuro Kurenai= Sane once more, Rokuro commissioned the blacksmith to make him a weapon and armor. The blacksmith denied, telling Rokuro that he would teach him how to forge his own weapons and armor. When Rokuro asked for the blacksmith's name, he replied with the name "Masamune," even though he was nameless and made swords that were considered divine, even by the Gods themselves. In time, Rokuro forged his own equipment: a katana, a series of Kunai, and a unique armor that combined elements of a samurai and a shinobi. When Rokuro thanked Masamune, Masamune replied that he had lost his own sanity dying over and over with Rokuro in the process of training Rokuro. In his last sane moments, he bequeathed to Rokuro a number of things: ownership of his unique blacksmithing techniques, his personal recipe for Aurum and Argent, two flasks designed to replenish their supplies of Aurum or Argent within the presence of flames, two blueprints for weapons that he never was able to create, and a katana that he had kept hidden for years. He also told Rokuro the truth about himself, that he was a nameless blacksmith, and the name "Masamune" truly belong to this hidden sword. When the blacksmith forged this blade, he had used an unorthodox, risky technique that involved the fusion of Void, Aurum, and Argent during the forging process. He labored on the blade for decades, and when he finished the sword, he deemed it his masterpiece. And yet... he hid it from all. The sword bore properties that were too powerful for any mere person to pick it up and wield it. The unique forging process put it on par with the heirloom weapons of Rokuro's former family, and any human who wished to wield it would be engulfed by the power of the Argent and Aurum flowing through it before even the Void began corrupting them. On his death bed, the blacksmith made Rokuro swear to him one thing: he would never wield the Masamune sword until he proved himself worthy of overcoming the immense power contained within. He would wield Masamune only when he had mastered his own Soul, lest he fall to its influence and rampage without end. After hearing Rokuro give him his promises and pay his final respects, the blacksmith told Rokuro to kill him and put him at peace. Riddled with grief and sadness, Rokuro equipped the weapons and armor he forged for himself and slayed his master, his only true ally... his only true family member. For days, Rokuro grieved and wept at the loss of his master... his paternal influence. - Kurenai VS Isurugi/Departure from AUG-V= In that time, his former family members had found the blacksmith shop he now owned, asking for the nameless blacksmith and wondering if their weapons were completed. They didn't recognize him at all, thinking he was just an apprentice the blacksmith had found and trained. Realizing that the Masamune was commissioned by his former family, Rokuro stood proud and told them the blacksmith had slain himself out of despair of being unable to create the perfect weapon for them, even though the weapon they sought was sheathed and strapped to his back. They then asked Rokuro if he had completed the weapon in the smith's stead. He replied that he would complete the weapon, but wouldn't hand it over to them. They were angered by his insolence, until he revealed himself as their former brother. Scoffing, they drew their arms and dueled. Fueled by rage and grief, Rokuro fought them all off with his own sword and kunai, even besting them despite their Void Walker abilities. He never knew that the sheathed Masamune had been aiding him that entire fight; the Void dwelling within the blade resonated with Rokuro's feelings, as did the Aurum and Argent flowing through it. Before Rokuro could deliver any finishing blows, the ground shook tremendously. The Isurugi's took this as a sign that the Gods were displeased with Rokuro. Rokuro shouted the Gods then and there, cursing them for his life of hardship while simultaneously thanking them for these hardships. He thanked them for leading him to the path of the Samurai, and denounced them for taking away the only person he truly considered family. Stunned, yet pleased, the Gods smiled upon Rokuro, even the evil Gods that almost never agreed with their ascended counterparts. This was the only known mention of the Gods smiling upon any single human in this world. They manifested themselves in front of Rokuro and the Isurugi's, telling Rokuro that he would go on to do great things and that they had cursed humanity so that someone like Rokuro would rise up and defend his honor. The Isurugi family were offended that the Gods favored their disowned brother. They shouted curses at the Gods and then sincerely apologized, hoping the Gods would favor them as well. Instead... the Gods revealed that the world would soon come to an end. Rokuro would be the first of this world's humans to be preserved for the future. With that, Rokuro was sent away to another place, in another time, in another world... in another universe... }} Personality Rokuro is a kind, caring soul. When he was still known as Rokuro Isurugi, he was respected by his peers and allies as a kind man who sought to defend his friend's honor over his own. Outside of that, Rokuro was known to be a rather selfish individual with a mischievous mind. He used to play pranks on others, flirting with girls, or otherwise making fun of/insulting them. In the end, he meant no harm to them, and would always apologize accordingly, even allowing them to vent their frustrations on him by beating him up. However, this all receded when his parents discovered his lack of compatibility with the Void. When Rokuro was shunned by his parents, he lost his playful nature. Instead, determination to impress his family despite the Void Walker compatibility took hold. In his teenage years, he would spend hours and hours honing his skill with weapons and training his Soul for enhanced elemental power. No longer was Rokuro a prankster, but a serious, disciplined warrior. Some of the girls he previously flirted with admired this side of him, and ended up falling for him at times. When he wasn't training his sanity away, he would often joking flirt with them for the nostalgia. But in the end, he would always tell them that he was too focused on his training to pursue a romantic relationship with any of them. His personality took a turn for the worst when he was deemed unworthy of inheriting the family heirloom weapons. That was the final push he needed. Full of spite, he renounced his name as Rokuro Isurugi and left the family. Here, he would wander in desperation for ages, losing the majority of his sanity searching for someone, anyone, to accept him. When he met the nameless blacksmith, he felt joy that he had never felt before. Under this blacksmith's tutelage, Rokuro returned to his serious, determined persona, while some of his previous jokester personality bled in and mixed around. As a result, Rokuro became a joker that made fun of his enemies, but defended the honor of his only ally: the nameless blacksmith. His grief when the blacksmith asked him to slay him was immense, but he honored his request out of respect and familial bond. Now, whenever the name Isurugi is mentioned around him, he grows disdainful and cynical. He shows no respect for his birth family, and openly insults them for their neglect and mistreatment. As a result, he prefers to not talk about his past and focus on the present, enjoying good times with his friends a fun, but serious individual. Powers/Abilities/Equipment Rokuro's power stems from his Soul and his weapons. The two are very intimately linked, and are near-inseparable. As such, Rokuro relies mostly on his weapons and armor to channel his Soul's power, but he is capable of directly wielding his Soul's power for brief instances. * Cursed Physiology - Rokuro is a human being cursed by the Gods of his original world. By default, he features the following abilities. ** Respawn - The main curse placed upon his body, like the others from his universe, is a sick, twisted take on immortality. Whenever a person dies, they will immediately come back to life in any number of ways. If the body is intact enough, the person may simply rise up and regenerate the wounds. Should the body be severely mangled, then the person will come back through a video game-like respawn animation; an example being Rokuro being mangled by a wild beast, disintegrating into ash, then falling from the sky via a pipe labelled "continue." Of course, this is a Curse. With every revival, the cursed loses their sanity. The person can infinitely respawn so long as they are sane enough to handle dying and returning to life again. ** Supernatural Physiology - Most of the cursed humans have enhanced speed, strength, stamina, dexterity, mental capacity, and such. Rokuro's physiology is much more enhanced than most due to his rigorous training that sacrificed his own life/sanity. ** Void Walker - His ancestry as an Isurugi provides him great control over the Void. Or rather, it should. Rokuro has shown a lack of this ability since childhood, but somewhere deep within his Soul, he has this ability hidden with. For now, Rokuro is shown being able to resist the effects of the Void more than any other human in his world. ** Soul Manipulation - Rokuro can manipulate his own Soul, using it for magical combat (mostly for his fire manipulation and such powers) or imbuing it with objects to claim them as his own. His Soul can be used for forging new equipment. Depending on the state of mind he's in while forging a new soul weapon/armor, the new equipment will bear one of the 4 different elemental attributes: Fire, Ice, Lightning, or Crystalline. His Soul currently associates with Fire due to the literally-insane amount of rage and hatred he holds for his former family. * Master Swordsman - Rokuro, raised as a samurai, is trained in a large variety of sword combat forms and such. He can wield weapons twice his size with some discomfort, but he still wields them effectively enough to be considered proficient. * Weapon Proficiency - Rokuro is proficient in the use of almost all melee weapons, able to wield blunt weapons like hammers and clubs or polearms such as spears and halberds. However, he is most comfortable wielding swords and similar bladed weapons due to him growing up and training in the use of swords specifically. He even show some skill in wielding bows and arrows, but lacks skill in firearms as they are a foreign, futuristic weapon compared to his medieval upbringing. Currently, Rokuro owns one set of armor. With it, a set of weapons forged specifically for use in conjunction with it. His inheritance from the nameless blacksmith included blueprints for more weapons and a legendary sword named Masamune, that he has sworn not to use until he's mastered his own Soul. His current list of equipment includes the following: * Flasks - Rokuro carries two flasks with him at all times. One for his Aurum brew and one for his Argent brew. Aurum restores his sanity and health, while Argent replenishes his stamina, focus, and Soul. * Houou (鳳凰, lit Phoenix) - This motorcycle is completely custom-made from scratch. The metal was forged into its shape by Rokuro's own hand; its frame welded by Rokuro's own flames with his kunai focusing the heat for him; the engine completely custom-made and on par with a Porsche car; and featuring a red and black color scheme. Rokuro has made the engine with a supercharger, though it uses Rokuro's flames rather than petroleum like most vehicles. Due to Rokuro's unique forging methods that allow him to imbue his Soul into whatever he forges/crafts, the bike is bonded with his Soul, which allows him to summon the bike wherever he may be by uniting the pieces of his Soul in the bike with his own Soul. In addition, Rokuro's current state is reflected the bike's state as well. If Rokuro is in poor condition, the bike will also be in poor condition, with heavily damaged metal and a low top speed; if Rokuro's in prime condition, the bike will function in its best possible condition with a clean and pristine design with a top speed of 205 mph (330 km/h). When Rokuro equips his armor, he can optionally choose to equip Houou with its own set of armor, which is essentially an armored front fender with swept-back spikes on the body that are positioned in a way that retains aerodynamic properties. - TBA= TBA }} - Super= - Masamune= Masamune is a legendary sword forged with a very unique and dangerous forging process passed down to him by the nameless blacksmith that raised him after renouncing his title as an Isurugi. It carries within it Void, Aurum, and Argent, making it a powerful, mighty blade. Because of its unique forging method, Masamune carries with it the risk of corrupting Rokuro even more so than an other Void-based weapon, unless the user's Soul is strong enough to overcome this corruption. He has never wielded this sword in combat, only unsheathing it to clean the blade and properly care for one of the few remembrances of his foster father. Unknown to Rokuro, whenever he ends up fighting with this sword strapped to his back, the supernatural essences within the sword resonate with his Soul, his body, and his feelings. Because of this, Rokuro's physical prowess and stamina skyrocket and he becomes an even deadlier combatant, even besting his older and younger siblings who were raised and trained to be Void Walkers when he himself lacked such power. In the aftermath of that battle, Masamune took a sliver of Rokuro's Soul and began to resonate with it, especially during the times he unsheathes the blade for cleaning. Unbeknownst to Rokuro, his most powerful weapon is working towards a state that will allow him to wield it soon. }} }} }} Weaknesses * His sanity drains every time he returns from the grave. As such, if you kill him enough times in rapid succession, Rokuro will be left an insane corpse that will continually return from the grave as a mindless zombie until he is struck down with a sword cursed to kill him permanently. * Rokuro's flasks carry a limited amount of fluid within. This liquid will regenerate itself within the presence of a bonfire or a similar level of heat, as per the enchantment placed on the flasks. Deplete the liquids in the flasks, keep them away from heat of any kind, and you'll leave him exposed to death. * Rokuro has intense family issues, if you couldn't tell. His birth family neglected him, resulting in a mutual disowning. His foster father asked Rokuro to kill him so that he wouldn't live eternally as an insane monster, which was pretty tragic. Mentioning family around Rokuro is a surefire way to upset him. * As of now, Rokuro only has Fire-based powers, weapons, and armor. Use an anti-fire element/weapon and shit. * Also as of now, Rokuro is a strictly close-to-medium range combatant, with a lack of viable long-range attacks outside of using Nokoribi to channel his flames for long distances. Even then, Nokoribi is just a set of throwing knives, which can be knocked out of the air. * In his world, Void is known to corrupt and degrade. If one were to weaponize that Void, they could incapacitate him with enough exposure due to his weaker "Void Walker physiology" that spares him greater resistance to the darkness. * He has a tendency to shrug off death, seeing that he can come back a theoretically-infinite amount of times so long as he has Aurum to restore his sanity. As such, when he fights, he prefers to go on the offensive and cares little about defense. His defensive capabilities are also relatively weak, since his armor is medieval chain-mail and such; however, they are strong enough to fend off bullets and whatnot since the plating is infused with Rokuro's Soul, which grants it mystical defensive power. Optional Music Theme Theme= Trivia * Rokuro commonly wears high-top sneakers, dark-colored jeans, plain t-shirts, a zip hoodie, and a flannel over the hoodie. He also incorporates red into his outfit in some form, whether it's his shirt or the hoodie/flannel. * His older brother was sent to the western fronts of the world to learn about knighthood in this world's equivalent of Medieval Europe. His older sister also journeyed to the AUG-V's equivalent of the Ancient Near East (Mesopotamia, ancient Israel, and ancient Egypt) to explore the world. His younger twin brother was shipped off to AUG-V's equivalent of ancient China to train. All three of them had gathered at the request of their father before being sent to check on the completion of the Masamune that the Isurugi family commissioned, which then led to Rokuro being sent to Prime Earth as the Gods of AUG-V intended. Category:OCs Category:When Worlds Collide